Conventionally, similar to a tablet filling device disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, a device is provided in which a vial bottle is moved from a stocker up to a predetermined filling position, and the medicine is filled into this. In this device, a vial bottle taken from the stocker can be transported by changing its posture to upright position with the opening orienting in the upper direction, and medicine can be filled. More specifically, in this tablet filling equipment, attention is paid to the fact that the center of gravity of a vial bottle is evenly distributed at its bottom side, and by allowing a vial bottle retrieved from the stocker to freely fall through an upright mechanism provided with chute or the like, its posture is changed such that the bottom is pointing downwards, and in this state the medicine is filled into the vial bottle.